Te voy a llevar al Sol
by Vale T. Bruit
Summary: Idiota...Así se sentía, como un completo idiota. Pero no cualquier idiota, oh claro qué no. Se sentía como esos idiotas, a los cuales llamaban con burla... 'enamorados'. Y cómo no sentirse así, si estaba locamente enamorado de la 'Obra de Arte' más hermosa del universo entero. [DeidaraXGaara/DeiGaa] [Yaoi, Lemon, AU] [ShikaTema, NejiTen y NaruSaku] Regalo del Día de los Reyes.


¡Hola, gracias por darle una oportunidad a éste crimen a la escritura! [TwT].

Bueno... aquí un poco de seriedad...

Éste FanFic, es de una de las parejas más Crack, únicamente se habla y trata sobre ella. No esperen SasuNaru, ItaDei, SaiGaa o KakaIru. Sólo trata de Deidara y Gaara. No habrá nada trágico, será todo Romántico. Tiene un Lemon rosa y nada muy fuerte. Sólo será de uno Capítulos. Tendrá parejas como NaruSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, Etc. Las cuales se mencionaran o servirá de relleno. No esperen que todos los personajes sean gay, porque sólo lo serán Gaara y Deidara. No será nada del otro mundo, pero sí muy romántico.

Contiene un leve OoC.

Está inspirado y o basado en la Canción de la banda Uruguaya; Chocolate – Te voy a llevar al Sol. Si lo desean pueden escucharla y hacerse una idea de lo qué va el Fic.

Cambié algunas cosas en los personajes, puesto que es un AU. Ya que al ver la altura, peso y edad de los personajes dije; ¡Por Dios!, Deidara tiene 19 años y Gaara 16 y son una miniatura al lado mio. Me parece muy absurda la estatura. Al menos para mí, que los chicos aquí en Uruguay tienen 13 y ya miden 1. 70. Sin duda Kishimoto estaba pensando en Yaoi en el momento en que hizo el Anime [XD]. El único CASI aceptable es Itachi [Todo un Seme el HdP XD]. Bueno, me salí del tema. En fin.

Bueno, está un poco atrasado el regalo, pero es un regalo que esperó y les guste.

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer;

**|| Naruto ||**

Sus personajes, Anime, Mangá o Trama; **NO**me pertenece, es Obra y Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**|| Te voy a llevar al Sol ||**

La letra de la canción no me pertenece, es propiedad de Chocolate.

* * *

****Lentamente 

Sentado, con las piernas como reposaderos para sus brazos y con los audífonos puestos, Deidara contemplaba el cielo. Era un día hermoso, eso sin duda, el cielo se encontraba de un celeste azulado hermoso, alguna que otra nube pululaba por los aires, decorando el manto estelar como una obra de arte. El sobre brillaba intensamente, dando una delicioso calor que, a la vez, sofocaba.

El rubio escuchaba atentamente la letra de esa canción, era muy linda, tenía una letra muy curiosa, romántica y a la vez movida. Le encantaba la música, era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba. Además del Arte de Arcilla y su comida favorita; Bakudan.

Era la hora del receso y, como siempre, se dirigía a la terraza del Instituto. Cursaba el ultimo año con a la edad de 19, con una de las mejores calificaciones en Arte gráfica, diseño y escultura. Se sentía muy orgullosos de sí mismo, por tener una de las mejores calificaciones en sus clases favoritas. Claro que primero estaban el pedante de Sasori y el estúpido de Sai, quienes le pisaban los talones, claro que ellos tenían un a diferente visión de lo qué era el arte.

Él... tenía una visión más hermosa del Arte. Para Sasori; El Arte debe ser duradera, contemplarse para siempre y no tocarla, debe perdurar generaciones, para que éstas mismas la aprecien. Pera Sai; El Arte se visualiza, se aprecia en un cuadro, con diferentes tonos de colores, el Arte del dibujo, para Sai... es algo inexplicable.

Pero para Deidara, el Arte es lo más hermoso. Algo que con el tiempo se va desgastando, hasta que llega un momento en el que desaparece. Como en una explosión, se ve hermosa con sus llamas ardiendo con intensidad, brillando con combinaciones de colores entre rojos y amarillos. Pero tan rápido como exploto, así de rápido desaparece. Eso era Arte, algo que se contempla por poco tiempo. Pero que dura en la mente y el corazón por la eternidad. Algo como...

Una persona...

De la cual te enamoras, con todo el corazón la amas, te entregas en cuerpo y alma, amándola sin cesar. Hasta que la vida decide que es el momento de separar dos almas gemelas, porque la muerte se se llevo a una mitad de esa alma gemela o por que el sentimiento murió.

Eso era el Arte pura para Deidara.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante sus pensamientos. Y es que cierta persona había llegado a su mente en el momento en que pensó eso. Apago la música de repente, se fue levantando del suelo, con pensamientos atormentando su cerebro. Tomó la mochila, la cual era negra, azul y amarilla, con una boca roja dibujada en la cubierta, sacando la lengua y mostrando los dientes. La colgó en su hombro derecho y se dispuso a salir.

—Deidara...—le sorprendió una voz. Cuando estaba por salir, la puerta de repente se abrió, casi arruinando su perfecto rostro bronceado. Sus ojos zafiro brillaron con un fuego fiero, un grito iba a salir de su garganta... o eso hasta que lo vio.—Idiota... ¿qué hacés aquí?... se supone que estarías afuera para cuando Kankuro...

Guardó sus palabras al sentir una mano posarse en su mejilla derecha. Miró al rubio con curiosidad. Deidara se dedico a contemplar su ''Obra de Arte'' favorita. Él, el chico de hermoso cabellos rojo sangre, con dos hermosas gemas turquesa como ojos, rodeados por unas profundas y marcadas ojeras, su piel pálida y suave, tan suave que sintió derretirse en el momento de posar su mano en la mejilla del menor. Ese rostro delicado y a la vez varonil que poseía, sus labios... oh sus hermosos y tentadores labios, tan suaves, dulces, carnosos y delineados. Se acerco...

Lentamente...

Acorralando al menor contra la pared que se encontraba tras el de ojos esmeralda. Éste lo miraba curioso, pero con burla a la vez. De repente Deidara sentía la necesidad de besarlo, siempre pasaba, y a él le causaba mucha gracia el ver cómo lo contemplaba como un idiota enamorado. Ciertamente...

—Lo siento...—susurró el rubio, cortando los pensamientos del peli escarlata. Choco sus frentes, rosando sus narices, lo que causo un pequeño sonrojo en ambos.—Gaara... quiero... quiero besarte...—musitó cerca del oído del Sabaku No. Y otro sonrojo se apodero de las pálidas mejillas del oji agua, llevo sus manos a los hombros del mayor, desviando la mirada, avergonzado por lo cursi de la situación .

—¿Es necesario que lo preguntes cada vez que quieres hacerlo?...

—En realidad, cuando quiero hacerte el amor, lo hago y ya...—dijo con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez orgullosa.

—¡Imbécil!... no me refería a eso... ¿es que sólo piensas en sexo?...—apretó con sus finos y largos dedos los hombros del moreno.

—Gaara...—susurró, haciendo chocar su aliento contra el oído del Sabaku No, lo que provoco que sus hombros fueran apretados con más fuerza—yo no tengo sexo contigo.—Sintió como el menor se sobre saltaba al escuchar sus palabras; sorprendido. Antes de que fuera golpeado u algo por el estilo, ya que viniendo del pelirrojo; al decirle esas palabras podía provocar su muerte.—Yo te hago el amor...

Dijo por ultimo, apoderándose de los rosado labios del pálido chico, comenzando un beso suave, lento. Demostrando qué lo que él sentía era más que sólo lujuria y deseo, compartiendo su amor con su novio peli escarlata.

Movió sus labios lentamente, disfrutando con lentitud de la sabrosa esencia del menor. Sabía a amor, del puro y bueno. Su cuello fue rodeado por los brazos del peli rubí, mientras él se apoderaba de la estrecha cintura. Sus sabores se entremezclaban, moviendo sus labios con suavidad, repartiendo una que otra mordida, uniendo sus lenguas en una batalla que ninguno quería ganar. El rubio se separó...

Lentamente...

Lo abrazó con fuerza, para enseguida ser correspondido...

—Gaara...

—¿Hum?...

—Dulce y lentamente te voy a besar, y tú me vas a responder...

Una mirada fulminante fue su repuesta. Pero al rubio no le importo, después de todo; venía acompañado de un fuerte y adorable sonrojo.

—Idiota... pero sí, sí te voy a responder...

Con una sonrisa orgullosa, el rubio volvió a acercar sus labios. Para besar a su pelirrojo... dulce y...

**** Lentamente 

* * *

Asadasadasadas...

¿Les gustó?. Es un pequeño e ingsinificante regalo de Reyes Magos [Atrasado] para ustedes. Lo hice con mucho amor, aunque creo que eso se nota por lo cursi del Fic. Bueno, no olviden comentar a su regalo de Reyes [X3]. Y descuiden, los Reyes aún no terminan de regalar.

Esperó que les haya gustado su regalo, aunque sea un poquito [u3u]... bueno, ya me pondré a trabajar en la Conti y la subiré apenas esté lista.

Bye – Bye – Nyah.


End file.
